The Princess and the False Hero
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: It's set up in Chrono Phantasma, It will show Jin's Jurassic attempts to saving Tsubaki, While it will all so show Tsubaki's side of the story and how she constantly attempts to break free from the Imperators control. (It's Also got Humour) Rated M for Future chapters WARNING SPOLIERS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Ikaurga:**

In it's now been a month past ever since the events of Kagutsuchi had happened. Jin Kisaragi has finally arrived to Ikaruga. Along their way to Ikaruga Jubei was training Jin to become stronger in wielding his Nox Nyctores Yukianesa and overcome its influencing Jin's mind. Jubei Hoped that Jin will be able to save his friend. Jin stood in the middle of Snow town rembering what his master had told him before they parted ways. "The grief and pain of losing the one you love…Jin…I pray that you'll accomplish what I was unable to do" Those words floated around in Jin's mind, The last thing he wanted was to fail his loved one. "Tsubaki" Jin stood there with his eyes going to the sky ("Wait for me, I'll save you no matter what..")

Jin all of the sudden started to feel a strange presences coming from behind him "Hm, Who goes there?" Jin turned around to see a young man with black stylish hair, Purple eyes and a blue like NOL outfit, He looked up at Jin and smiled "Ah, Sir Jin, I'm Hibiki Kohaku I'm Kagura Mutsuki loyal servant I was sent here to ask to come to Colonel Mutsuki's Office, that Kagura wishes to speak to you" "Speak to me about what?" Jin eyes squinted he didn't have time to waste with him, but what Hibiki said next caught Jin's full attention "It's about Major Tsubaki Yayoi" Jin's eyes widen ("Major? Since when..?") Hibiki tapped Jin's arm to get his attention "May I escort you Sir?" Jin nodded "Led the way" The two started to walk through snow town and towards the NOL building; Jin hoped that there was some important information about Tsubaki that may help him get her back. (Don't worry I'm coming for you.

**At Hazama's Office**

"Jin?" Tsubaki's head perked up to see where he was but…His voice; It might have been just her imagination. "HAY! Are you gonna pay attention or WHAT?" Hazama said with a vile hiss "As I was SAYING your little buddies have decided to arrive in Ikaruga Make sure they don't meddle with our plans K" Tsubaki's eyes glowed a fearsome Red, As mind eater once again had taking over her mind and body. "Yes Sir" Tsubaki saluted and walked out of his office, once she left Hazama started rummaging though his note book "Hmm, So how am I going to make this as painful as possible for her? Well it's not like every day you find out that your weapon is gonna turn you into a Murakumo Unit heheh, AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hazama burst out into uncontrollable manic Laugh.

End Chapter 1: Ikaruga

**Authors Notes: ****Ok so that's my very first fanfic I hoped you all enjoyed it, please tell/comment me if it was good or not and hopeful updated soon. P.s thank you for even reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends**

"To think they're in Ikaruga too, what are they doing here? They all betrayed me, so why have they-"Tsubaki's voice trailed off, she wanted to know why have 'they've' come. "Maybe …Maybe they've come to destroy my life more?" Tsubaki's gently glowed red, although she hates them now, for some strange reason she wanted to ask them for help. "sigh as if they would come for me" Tsubaki kept walking through the market district when a sudden loud voice came from the left side of the street, Tsubaki recognised the voice but couldn't believe it. "Makoto?"

"HAAAYYY! NOEEELLIIIEEE!" Tsubaki's head jerked to the left to see a beastkin wearing an orange coat with a gigantic bushy tail come out from under it. Tsubaki defiantly knew it was Makoto, You could never mistake that tail for anyone else's tail. "YO! NOEL!" Makoto looked around and around and yet couldn't find Noel anywhere. "Awww, Geeze where did she go off to? One minute she's there then, BAM! She's gone" Tsubaki tried to walk to Makoto but could feel mind eater acting up again ("NO! God..Damit!") Tsubaki tried to fight it but she lost to it, again.

"Makoto Nanaya" A cold distant voice spoke, Makoto's ears perked up,("Tsubaki!?") Makoto started to feel up with joy she spun around cheering "Tsubak-'Gasp" Makoto stopped in mid-sentence from what left her in a fright "Tsubaki? Your-your eye's why are they?" Makoto's chestnut brown eye's met with the cold glear of ruby eye's, Makoto swallowed hard ("What the Fuck has 'he' done to her") Tsubaki raised her sword at Makoto. "Makoto Nanaya, You are arrest for treason against the NOL, If shall resist your punishment shall be, DEATH!" Makoto threw her coat to the side and got out her Tonfa's she knew there was not gonna be an easy way out.

**Meanwhile at Kagura's Office**

"AH,JIN, How long has it been since we last saw each other?" "A few years" Jin replied calmly, Jin just wanted the Information about Tsubaki so he then can be on his way , But knowing Kagura he probley be a bit excited seeing Jin after so long. "Come here give us a hug" Kagura pick up Jin and gave him a bear hug. "Oh, God!" Kagura started to squish Jin, Jin felt as if his ribs were going to break. "Give us a kiss!" Jin's eyes went wide "OH, GOD please, no" Kagura then planted a sloppy kiss on Jin's cheek "GGGAAAHHHH, OH GOD, PLEASE, NOOOOO!" Jin screamed trying to riggle himself out of Kagura's grasp.

**End Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends**

**Author's Notes:**** Hopeful that was a descent chapter, I wrote during my Maths class today, so yeah stay tuned. ****P.S Thank you for making me feel confident, Ryu.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Encounters

**Chapter 3:** **Old Encounters**

Both Jin and Hibiki were panting on the floor, It took a while for Hibiki to help Jin escape Kagura's strong grasp. "Pant' Thank you 'pant' Hibiki" Jin said he was practically Breathless from being suffocated. "You're welcome, Sir Jin" Hibiki looked towards the door way where Kagura was leaning against in the door frame. "Sigh, His behaviour is usually like this towards women, It's disgusting in my opinion, But in this case it kinder was helpful, thank you NOL hot little cadet girls" Hibiki chuckled as he watched Kagura make a fool out of himself. "Hay, Thanks for dropping those documents over here, Babe" Kagura's voice had a smooth, Cool tone to it. "I'm just so sorry you had to waste your precious time and energy just to give me those documents, You look parched, Why don't you come in for a drin-" Kagura stopped in mid-sentence as he watched the girl walking off into the distance, Kagura closed the door and grunted "Ssheze, That was kinder RUDE!" Kagura walked over to a cabinet and grabbed out a half bottle of beer, he twisted off the cap as started to chug it down.

Jin sighed, This was starting to wasting too much of his time. "Kagura you said you had important Information about Tsubaki for me, Do you mind telling me already I'm kinder in a rush and we've already wasted about ten min-" Kagura raised his hand silencing Jin, Kagura placed down the bottle half empty on the desk beside him and walked over to where Jin and Hibiki were standing. "My dear Jin, when it comes to the ladies you mustn't keep them waiting or anything" Jin grumbled ("He'd better not be rubbing it in") Kagura decided to tease Jin abit just for old time's sake, "Beside you missed your chance to have your head in between Tsubaki's breast" Jin's eye's went wide as blood started to leak from his nose "Gahh! What the Fuck, Kagura I would never t-think of doing t-that to T-tsubaki" Jin's face turned a crimson as Hibiki handed him a handkerchief to stop the blood from flowing.

Kagura looked at Hibiki and shot a smirk at him, Hibiki snorted at his attitude towards Jin, Kagura Swerved his head towards Jin, who was sitting on the ground with a handkerchief up his nose glaring up at Kagura, his smirk faded when he thought of what he has brought Jin here to tell him. *Sigh* "Well I guess that's enough fooling around time, Time to get to Tsubaki" Kagura cleared his throat "Alright I know your already aware of this but when you are pursuing Tsubaki what your back constantly I'm not quite sure what the Imperator is plotting but All I know is that she has some big plans for Tsubaki and don't be surprised If Tsubaki sounds like a doll half the time she's almost completely brainwashed" Jin was stunned he knew she had been brainwashed but he didn't think it would have been that bad. (What the hell do you want with her?, Saya?!) "Hay by chance have you met the Imperator in person?" Kagura gently smiled "Don't you think being the leader of one of the family of the Duodecim, I would of had attended meetings between family heads and the Imperator" Jin shrugged well I suppose that would mean you've seen her before, But putting that aside do you know anything solid about Tsubaki? Something useful that I could possibly use against the NOL" Jin heard the door from behind him creek open and a voice speaking, the person who was speaking said "Well the information we have may not be useful for the NOL but it can help you with the where abouts of Tsubaki Yayoi" Jin turned his head towards the door, who was standing there was a cat beskin with two fluffy pink tails swishing behind her she was all so sucking on a lollipop, once she finished sucking she took out the sweet and spoke once again "I am Professor Kokonoe from Sector Seven, It's a pleasure to meet you 'Hero Of Ikaruga'

* * *

"Corona Upper" Makoto swinged one of her tonfa's towards Tsubaki as her tonfa's impacted with Tsubaki's stomach you could hear Tsubaki's spine crunch as she was sent plummeting into a nearby clothing stall, Tsubaki screeched in pain, no matter to the man who owned the clothing stall he came running out from behind it yelling in anger towards Tsubaki, she paid no attention to him of course, she only had one thing, on her mind. "Sanctus Veritas" Tsubaki swang her sword really fast, Makoto tried to doge but to no avail, she had received a nasty deep cut on her right shoulder.

"God Damit" Makoto moaned in pain (Seriously You've lost so much blood from your wounds, Why haven't you lost conscious yet?) Makoto started to wonder if Tsubaki was gonna stop fighting at all. "Whoa?!" Makoto jumped out of the way of Tsubaki's next slash, which barely missed her stomach. "Come on Open Your Eyes, TSUBAKI!" Tsubaki then swinged her sword at a rapid pace, Makoto block most of the attacks but when Tsubaki swing her last strike at Makoto, it hit her and with great pain as Makoto yelped. Makoto now had a gruesome cut on her right cheek strangely enough Makoto felt dizzy but she barely had lost any blood from her cuts, though she still felt woozy, there was no point continuing this fight Makoto's wound was making her lose her focus just as she went to move Blood started to pour out of Makoto cheek and that was her que to get out of there (Sorry Tsubaki, For now I'll go, But don't worry I be back when I'm in a better condition to fight, For now, Goodbye)

Makoto jumped up and bolted down the street leaving Tsubaki on her own once again. Tsubaki's eye's stopped glowing red and the wounds that she did receive from Makoto had become more visible "Ow!" Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to stop her wounds from bleeding out "Makoto? 'Pant' Thank you Makoto 'Pant' But it's too late for me" Tsubaki turned to the opposite way from her old friend and started to hobble back to the NOL building

* * *

**Outside Hazama's Office**

"Wow, 'Pant' I'm surprised that I even made it this far, especially with the amount of blood I GAH!" Tsubaki leaned against the nearby poll she began to feel dizzy, she could feel her legs give way as she was sent crashing forward to the ground, but she was caught by someone. Tsubaki looked up but couldn't get a clear glimpse of the person's face as Tsubaki started to lose her conscious she heard a faint voice saying "Don't worry I'll look after you" And for a moment Tsubaki thought it was some she'd thought she wouldn't see in a long time "Jin?" Once Tsubaki's conscious left her, the mysterious figure dragged Tsubaki to the medic bay across the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok there we have it chapter three, all I really have to say is sorry for the delay on updating I got a little lazy but hopefully have the next chapter up soon and hopefully that was longer then the last two chapters well until then. **


	4. Chapter 4: DreamsNightmares

**Chapter 4: ****Dreams/Nightmares**

"Hay, Jin" Young Tsubaki ran up towards Jin trying not to trip on her new kimono. "J-Jinny, Please Wait up!" Jin stopped walking so fast and turned around to young Tsubaki, who was panting from trying to catch up. "What did I tell you about that name?" Jin smirked, making Tsubaki blush out of embarrassment "R-right, Sorry J-Jin" Jin had to admit that he liked it very much whenever Tsubaki got embarrassed, She always looked like adorable Kitten with those big ,shiny eye's.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, once I'm done studying I'll come and play with you" Jin reassured Tsubaki as he gently patted the top of her head, then he started to walk off again, But Tsubaki couldn't help but to run after Jin. "Wai-wah!?" One of Tsubaki's feet tripped on a rock and poor little Tsubaki tumbling to the ground, due to standing on a slope-ish area made Tsubaki rolled over a few times. Jin heard her muffled squeal and turned around to find Tsubaki shakily getting up off the ground; her new kimono was now covered in dust and dirt. Jin quickly ran over to her, help her get up and to see if she was alright. "Tsubaki?! Tsubaki are you all right?!"Jin stood her up straight; her hair covered her face so Jin couldn't tell if she was upset or angry.

After a few minutes of standing there in pure silence, Tsubaki started slowly rising her head, the way Tsubaki looked at the moment made Jin have shivers down his spine, until. "JINNY" Tsubaki lunged herself towards Jin. Jin quickly raised a hand to stop Tsubaki from getting close to him "H-Hang on Tsubaki" Jin started to brush the dust and dirt off her kimono, When Jin had finished dusting her off he looked at her face, It's was crimson red from embarrassment and her eye's looked like a fountain was ready to burst "Hay! Come on, there's no need to cry now, is there?" Jin knelt down to eye level with Tsubaki, Tsubaki closed her eyes tight and held her breath, trying not to cry, this action made Jin chuckle a bit as he pulled Tsubaki close to him so her ear could hear his heartbeat thumb. "Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what" Tsubaki's eyes burst open and her mouth went wide, what Jin had said to her made her heart race, She only knew Jin for about a year now and yet, they were so close already, Tsubaki hugged Jin tightly. The only thing she ever wished for was to stay with him with this never ending happiness. But the dream soon turned into a terrifying night mare, Tsubaki walked along in the darkness looking for anyone all she could see in the darkness was two golden snake eyes glearing at her, she ran in the opposite direction but was soon corned with those eye's, Just watching and waiting for something, something that she wasn't looking forward to. "Hopefully you'll wake up soon, so you can have some of my meats buns" Tsubaki turned to the faint voice and started to run, She didn't care who's voice it was, she just had to get away from him, had to get away from his destruction, his lies, his existence.

"Huh?!" Tsubaki's eyes snapped open in alarm. "Oh my, did I wake you, Major?" Tsubaki's eye's snapped into full focus, Standing in front of her was a beautiful doctor she had Rapunzel length hair, pink mischievous eyes and a little panda on top of her head. "Miss Litchi?" The doctor was none other than Miss Litchi Faye-Ling, A former doctor of Orient Town, who just recently joined the NOL, Tsubaki looked around, she seemed to be in one of the clinics in the NOL base "Ugh! How long was I out for?" Tsubaki placed a hand on her head to stop it from aching. "Only for ten minutes, May I ask something, Major?" Litchi asked with concern on her face, Tsubaki took her hand off her head; she looked at Litchi replying "Yes, What is it?" Litchi leaned in close examining Tsubaki's wounds "How did do receive such wounds?" "Ah well" Tsubaki trailed off she wasn't so sure if she wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to worry Litchi, again. "Was it Hazama? Again" Litchi's eyes squinted, It wouldn't of been the first time she had received wounds from Hazama, His version of fun was disgusting, Abusing people just for fun, ruining people's lives for fun and profit. There were no words to describe the pain he caused Tsubaki, but at least for once she received wounds from someone else. "No, For once it wasn't him" Litchi's eyes widen in disbelief "What? If it wasn't him then who was it?"

**Meanwhile in Kaurga's Office**

"Well what's your plan?" Jin asked Kokonoe, she stopped sucking on her lollipop for a moment and looked at Jin and smirked "Well at the moment I don't really have a solid plan, But I could tell you where to find Tsubaki" Jin stared at her ("she doesn't have the exact location of Tsubaki, does she? Well anyway") he waited for an answer, but she was busy sucking way on her lollipop, which Jin loss patience fast "Well?!" Jin asked, Kokonoe frowned at him "Hay kid! Watch the manners, alright?!" Kokonoe quickly licked her lollipop and then started to speak "Well you know Noel and Makoto, yeah? So anyway those two were right beside me, until we heard of Major Yayoi was here, in Ikaruga, But then those two ran off after her and I haven't seen them since but that's not the best part! The best part is- "slurp" Dam! This shit is good!" Kokonoe started to suck on her lollipop again. "Oh for the love of god!" Jin wined. "Hay kid! Could you stop complaining?" Kokonoe growled "But the best part is that Ragna, well he was looking for Noel and I told him that she went after Tsubaki so guess where or rather who Ragna is looking for now" Kokonoe smirked (Maybe Ragna could wack some manners into his little brother) Kokonoe thought deviously to herself as she looked at Jin's worried face "NO! NO, NO DAMIT! I have to find her before Ragna finds her, TSUBAKI!" Jin dashed off as fast as he could, without even bidding a farewell to Kagura.

Kokonoe turned towards Kagura and noted "Do you realise that you forgot to tell him that every important detail" Kokonoe teased Kagura slammed his head onto his hand "I forgot to tell him the reason why she became a Major, in the first place" Hibiki glared at Kagura and said "You forgot?" Hibiki sighed in defeat what was the point if Kagura keeps forgetting important details "She drove Ragna out of Kagutsuchi" Kagura mumbled as he began to slam his head some more.

**A/N: I don't have much to say but please leave me a review/comment whether you liked it or hell if you don't like it and want me to stop writing (LOLZ) So any way, Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Up Coming Fights

**Chapter 5: Up Coming Fights**

"Wow, so your friend is in Ikaruga" Litchi placed her head on her hand and converted into a thinking position, Tsubaki sighed "But before she knew I was there she, was calling out for Noel, that means that Noel is-" "In Ikaruga" Litchi adjusted her glasses. "But if those two are here then" Tsubaki cupped her mouth and mumbled "Jin must be here too" Tsubaki's eyes glowed a gentle crimson red, Litchi saw Tsubaki getting a little upset from this and place a comforting hand on her shoulder "Tsubaki" Litchi softy mumbled, Litchi could see tears forming in Tsubaki's eyes "W-why are they, here? Why are they after me? I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't want to stay in the NOL, I just wanted to be by Jin's side, but I-I" Tsubaki started to cry, Litchi grabbed Tsubaki and hugged her tightly, whist wiping away her tears "It's alright, everything is going to be alright" Litchi said reassuring Tsubaki. Tsubaki wiped more of her tears away and protested "No it's not! Nothing is going to be fine, I'm a puppet! I have hardly any control of my body half the time" Litchi didn't know what to say, it's not like anyone could understand the pain Tsubaki was going through. "None of this would have ever happened if Noel didn't-" "Exist" Litchi cut in, with her voice full of sorrow "Yeah, I would have been by his side, but 'sniff' Why did Noel? 'Sigh" Tsubaki stared at the ground "It was all her fault, it was Ragna's.. It was Jin and Makoto's fault?" It sounded like she was asking more than stating whose fault it was. "Is it Hazama's fault? Or the Imperator's? Or was, was it my fault" Litchi frowned "What?! No! It's not your fault you never asked for any of this" Tsubaki looked up at Litchi slightly "Then whose fault is it?" Litchi glared making Tsubaki shift away slightly "Its Hazama's fault"

"Oh god 'Huff' where are you? Are you in the NOL base or are you out on patrol?" Jin dashed though Ikaruga searching for either Tsubaki or Ragna, but so far he couldn't find a trace of either one of them. "Oh come on! Where are you two? Whoa" Jin did a quick back flip into the sky to dodge what seemed like a drill. "Ohhhhhhh, I finally found you!" Jin glared at the person who was standing a few meters in front of him; it seemed to be a very beautiful 'woman' with sky blue eyes and purple hair tied up into a messy bun and wore a stylish pink kimono. "Who the hell are you? Get out of my way!" The lady licked her lips and giggled "Wow, You are a very beautiful man but, Not as beautiful as me, of course" The lady twirled around and fluttered her fan in front of her face. "I am Amane Nishiki, I've come to Ikaruga to gather beautiful men from all over the world, to make the greatest army and the perform on the world's greatest stage! haha" Amane posed in a fabulous way, Jin gritted his teeth "Ok? I have a few questions for you, first, could you stop staring at me like that? it's creeping me out!" Amane rolled 'her' eyes "And second! Are you a boy or a girl?" Amane smiled "I'm a boy!" Jin's eyes widen "What the Fffuuuccckkk?" Jin didn't want to waste any more time on this, 'Man' "Ok whatever, If you don't mind I'm in a hurry" Jin went to run off but was blocked by Amane "Sorry honey, But I'm not gonna take 'No' for an answer" Amane's sleeve turned into a drill "Let's have a deal if I beat you, you have to join my troupe, and If I lose then, well" Jin smirked this was just a mere obstacle, there was no way he would lose to the likes of Amane.

"But even so, if I haven't of existed then-" Tsubaki hang her head in shame, to Litchi's dislike "HAY! Don't you dare say stuff like that, ever again! As if you never existed only because our lives are horrible at the moment doesn't mean that the world would be better if you never existed, I f you never existed I wouldn't have a single friend right now, so please don't ever say something like that again, It makes me feel sick" Litchi's words always put a smile on Tsubaki's face making all her worries disappear. "Thanks Litchi, you always make me feel like living for longer" Litchi looked dumb folded "What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki glanced away "Oh, Nothing" Tsubaki knows if she keeps using Izayoi she will lose her eye sight and then adventurelly her life but, with Hazama in her life she has not felt once, safe without it. Tsubaki was lost in a trance that she failed to realise that Litchi was talking to her, well until Litchi gently shook Tsubaki, Startling her. "Whoa, S-sorry, what was that Litchi?" Litchi looked concern "I have to go take of some business, I'll be back as soon as possible, Wait here, Don't leave this room" Tsubaki gently smiled "Ok Miss Litchi, I'll be fine, you…..you just focus on saving Roy" Litchi smiled and nodded and then left the room, leaving Tsubaki all alone once again.

Tsubaki looked around the room there wasn't much to do, so she decided to just rest for a while it's not like she had any proper sleep for the last few days, just as she closed her eyes she heard the Imperator speaking to her, as mind eater started to take over body she tried her best to resist. "Urgh! Please leave me alone I, I just want some rest, please just for a, AAAHHHH!" Tsubaki tumbled out of bed grasping her head in pain "Why, Why ME!" Tsubaki's body felt as if it was being restrained by a bunch of arms and the grubby hands that belonged to the arms, were digging their nails into her skin making her body hurt all over as her eyes started to glow a eerie red, she screamed her heart out until she could not fight anymore "I ARGH! JIN PLEASE SSSAAAVVEE MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Imperators words once again slid into her ears like water, but stayed in her mind like concrete ("Tsubaki Yayoi, I have a task for you to take care of, Ragna the Bloodege has arrived in Ikaruga, make sure his existence cease to live") Tsubaki stood up straight despite her wounds, she picked up Izayoi and walked out of the room as she was half way down the corridor door Tsubaki softly mumbled "Yes Mistress I'm carrying out my orders now, the assassination of Ragna the Bloodege, Miss Litchi….I'm sorry" A tear rolled down Tsubaki's cheek, she didn't want to betray anyone especially Miss Litchi but, the pain was too great to overcome. If she had a choice, she would run into Jin's arms without a second thought but she was now, she was the property of the Imperators. Tsubaki decided to put off that subject entirely for now her main priority was the death of Ragna the Bloodege, And she will stop at nothing to carry out her orders.

**End Chapter 5: Up Coming Fights**

**A/N: ****Ok First of all I want to say thanks to Girlearth for giving me my first review, and since you like it so much I just had to update my fic ASAP just for you, so thank you very much to anyone who's reading my fic and stay tuned. **

**P.S : Since I got some Test's and Assessment's coming up it might take me awhile for an another update, so forgive me but I'll will try and update a soon as the number of test and stuff have died down, thank you **


	6. Chapter 6: Fights and Brawls

**Chapter 6: Fights and Brawls **

"SPIRAL" "BLIZZARD" Jin countered Amane's attack, which annoyed Amane greatly "Wow!? Well they don't call you 'Hero of Ikaruga' for nothing" Amane stated as he leaped into the air and sent two drills towards Jin, Jin unsheathed Yukianesa and rapidly swang it in a distorted pattern to block Amane's drills. "Muso Senshozan" Jin leapt on to his ice car and slammed it into Amane's body "AAAHHH!" Amane yelled in pain as he was sent crashing into a wall, Jin chuckled "Weak!" Jin started to walk off until he turned around and said "Next time, Fight like a man!" Jin continued to take his leave, until out of nowhere he was smacked, sent flying into a tree. "Ouch! What the hell!?" Jin rubbed the back of his neck and looked back in the direction of his attacker. "Sorry Hun! But don't you think that comment was a bit cruel to me and all the ladies?" Amane spoke sarcastic, as he smirked; Jin gritted his teeth "Persistent fool!"

* * *

Tsubaki was leaning against a tree out in the middle of an opening on the side of a mountain nearby Ikaruga "Hmph" Tsubaki closed her eyes, the Imperator had told her to wait here at this exact spot, For Ragna was supposed to pass through here, Tsubaki remembered as she was passing through town she overheard a few civilians talking about how 'Ragna The Bloodege Was looking for Major Tsubaki Yayoi' and that they're were worried about her safety. (As if anyone cares about, ME!) Tsubaki thought to herself and besides whatever business he had with her, was none of her concern anyway. "Hay your Tsubaki Yayoi, right?" The familiar rock hard toned voice spoke, Tsubaki opened her eyes and looked at the man towering over in front of her was none other than 'Ragna The Bloodege' No one could mistake those Emerald and Ruby eyes. "By chance do you know Noel Vermillion?" Tsubaki gritted her teeth upon hearing that name; Noel was the one person that she felt like tearing apart from even just hearing her name, Tsubaki glared up at Ragna not saying a word.

"Hay Tsubaki, I asked you do you-" "Ragna The Bloodege, The Imperator has issued a warrant for your arrest, Throw aside your weapon immediately!" Tsubaki cutted in with a cold, imperial tone. Ragna looked worried for a moment "The Imperator?!" He mumbled Ragna's face expression turned into a very pissed off look. "Are you an idiot? You think that the man with the world's biggest bounty is going to submit that easily and go alone with you? More importantly, I asked you if you know Noel?" Tsubaki clutched her sword so hard that her fist should have begun to bleed. "Ragna the Bloodege this…This is all your fault!" Ragna sweat dropped "Say What?!" Tsubaki slashed her sword forward just missing Ragna's head thanks to his quick instincts. "I must defeat you before you cause any more trouble for the Imperator" Tsubaki lunged forward as did Ragna, clashing swords together.

* * *

"DRILL" Amane threw his scarf forward as it turned into a drill, heading towards Jin, which caused Jin to stumble to the side just to dodge "BASTARD! GALE!" Jin froze Amane's scarf, Amane broke free in seconds flat he was determined to get what he wanted, Amane lunged forward yelling "COME HERE, FABLOUS!" As Amane arms went to grab Jin, with resulting Jin to grab Amane by the collar and throw him behind himself "ARGH!" Amane yelled in pain, Jin turned around and glared at Amane "I already told you, that I'm not joining any crappy dance troop, If I was you I'd be bothering someone else, If you chose to keep standing in my way then I'll become REALLY pissed" Amane looked up weakly "So there's no changing your mind?" "NO!" Jin's voice sounded returned into Cold, cruel manner, Amane got up and mumbled under his breath "I'm not giving up on you yet" Amane smiled at Jin "I'll be back to recruit you in the meantime adieu" Amane bowed and walked off leaving Jin on his lonesome. "Hmph, Time to find my beautiful Tsubaki, whoops didn't mean to say that out loud" Jin ran off in the opposite direction from Amane, as Amane was walking off he overheard Jin talking out loud. "Hmm, Tsubaki Huh? Maybe she could convince Jin for me" Amane walked off into the distance.

"CARANGE SISSORS!" Ragna sent a dark aura from his sword to meet Tsubaki's body, however she dodged it like liquid. "Second Install" Tsubaki charged up her light, until Ragna charged forward towards her, she manage to send him flying ,sky high, thanks to Izayoi being charged up, though when Ragna was in the sky he managed to point his sword at Tsubaki and dived forward "AAARRRAAAHHH!" Ragna increased his speed and manage to slice down Tsubaki's stomach making Tsubaki fall to the ground in pain.

"AH!" Tsubaki crouched holding her new wound "Dam…it" Tsubaki moaned in pain, with what strength she had left she managed to force herself to her feet and point her sword at Ragna, her eye's glowed a terrifying blood red "I, Argh! Am not giving up, I can't afford to Bwahh" Tsubaki coughed up blood, it was clear that she was in no condition to fight, hell even Ragna was starting to worry a little bit "You've lost too much blood here I'll take you to a clinic" Ragna extended a hand towards her, but she just slapped it away "Don't you dare, I know "Cough" what you are trying to do" Tsubaki splattered blood all over both herself and Ragna, He sighed "Well it's your funeral" Ragna mumbled, Tsubaki quickly grabbed out her dagger and slashed out towards Ragna's face, though with quick reflexes Ragna managed to grab her arm and hold it back from his face, Tsubaki struggled in his grip "Don't you dare, TOUCH ME!" Tsubaki manage to get loose from Ragna's grip, swinging her sword rapidly at Ragna leaving slash marks on chest and stomach. "Hay! OUCH! Quit it!" Ragna blocked Tsubaki's sword "Tch, to think you would chose a weapon like that!" Ragna glared at the cursed weapon, thanks to a little boast from 'Mind Eater' Tsubaki kicked Ragna hard in the stomach and sent him crashing into tree, Ragna got up a little bit surprized ("How did she manage to do that, the amount of blood loss she has had") Ragna swang Blood Scythe at Tsubaki's head, she managed to doge losing only a few strains of hair. Just as Tsubaki was about to return the attack 'Mind Eater' warned off temporarily and the sudden pain she felt throughout her body was enough to make her body give way and made her fall to her knee's.

* * *

Ragna smirked "Told you so" "SHUT UP! Whose fault do you think this is?" Ragna looked at Tsubaki with a 'lost' expression "Huh?" Tsubaki's eyes lowered to the ground "Kill Me!" Tsubaki mumbled in complete despair. "No, why would you-" "KILL ME!" Tsubaki begged Ragna, But he refused no matter what "Sorry but Noel, would ever forgive me if I'd kill you" Tsubaki looked up and glared "It's all your fault! Why Noel, Makoto and Jin all deserted" Ragna's eyes widen "Huh?" Tsubaki fell to her knees ("God damit, why won't he just end me? Does…Does he enjoy me being miserable?") "Luckily I'm use to this sort of 'Trick' I'm sorry Tsubaki, I'm not gonna end your life but, I'm sorry but I've got to destroy that Sealed Weapon" Ragna grabbed Izayoi from Tsubaki and threw it on the ground beside him and aimed his sword at it. As he was gonna take the final plunge, thrusting his sword towards Izayoi but he stopped in the mid hearing an ear piercing screech, as Tsubaki threw her body on to Izayoi, This started to piss Ragna right off. "Hay! What the hell are you doing GET OFF!" Ragna tugged Tsubaki off of Izayoi, only to have her throw herself onto it again. "PISS OFF, TSUBAKI!" Tsubaki clung to Izayoi as tears began to roll down her cheeks, Ragna had no idea why she cared about it so much, it had taken so much from her. Ragna Grumbled "Last warning, get off! Or I'll kill you" Tsubaki raised her head and stared into his eyes "Do it!" Tsubaki dared, in response Ragna slapped Tsubaki across the face hard enough to leave a faint hand print, Tsubaki cupped her cheek and continue to stare up at Ragna.

"Why the hell are you so attached to that weapon? why are you so determined to die for the Imperator?" Ragna demanded an answer, which resulted with what he wouldn't usually expect "What do you mean 'why'? Izayoi has been in my family for generations I can't lose it, and besides the Imperator provide me with 'light' the least I can do is follow out her orders, plus it doesn't help me being mind control and all" Tsubaki braked down crying, Ragna couldn't handle it when girls cried. "Oh come on, I heard from Kokonoe that Noel and Makoto are trying to help you and a-eerr" Just as Ragna reapproach Tsubaki, but he was blocked by an sword. "Huh?" Tsubaki looked up to see in front of her, but her very own childhood hero in front of her "Hakumen?!" Ragna growled "You masked Bitch" Hakumen slightly looked over his shoulder at Tsubaki "Go, Yayoi" He said calmly, Tsubaki stood to her feet and nodded "Thank you, Hakumen sir" she quickly wiped away her tears and bolted away from the scene, She was a little worried about Hakumen's safety but, he was one of the six hero's he did go up against the black beast itself, so he should be fine, Tsubaki told herself as she kept running.

* * *

**End Chapter 6: Fights and Brawls **

**A/N: Sorry for updating a little late, I had to study for tests and such and now that most of that is out of the way, I can get back to writing my Fics, Well thank you for reading, I hoped I didn't drag this chapter on too much, and Until next time :)**


End file.
